lonefandomcom-20200213-history
Knaddqia.sosh Mjuhr:Lazrin
Knaddqia.sosh Mjuhr:Lazrin or "Rikaz" is a Enumazrim female born in the city of Nsraz within the Kingdom of Hvaas. As a Enumazrim, she was immediately born into wealth and comfort. Her family are water tycoons, owning the largest extractors in all of the Galinus Basin. She was already set from birth to be a heiress in her family's operations but believed there was more to life than simply running a business. Enlisting at the age of 18 into the Hvaas Grand Military, she sought ways to give back to her kingdom and to the King. She was not as nearly as bright as her peers back as Nsraz and was often cited for having more brawn than brains. But what she makes up for her flaws, she excels in wit and cunning. She is particularly notorious for her courage in the face of danger, often running towards it rather than fleeing from it. Owning to this, she resorts to dark humor to lighten the mood, making sardonic jokes in the midst of combat. At the same time, she does not allow her comedic timing to get the best of her crew. Her emotions are often hidden beneath an assortment of stoic looks and questionable stares. She diminishes any amount of flair, quizzical nature, and general interest at an ordinary life by spending time channeling her thoughts into a journal. History Early Life Born in the First Respite of Lumhas, on the 4th Saeculus of Muramazem to parents Vathran.kinosh Isikro:Mjuhr and Beyriis Tirnot:Lazrin in the city of Nsraz within the Kingdom of Hvaas. Knaddqia.sosh is a quarter Laryonyist thanks to her father, Vathran, who is a second generation Laryonyist-Enumazrim. Laryonyist is a bloodline who are natives of the Galinus Basin; nomadic people who mined metal and traded it with neighboring tribes and later, nations of the Aqibasoun League. They were the first to create the Izirin trade route between the early Aqibasoun Attakimos nation and Dimonaas nation within the Kaziikanute region, the heart of the Kingdom of Hvaas. As a result to being a quarter Laryonyist, Vathran gave his daughter the name Knaddqia.sosh. Knaddqia meant "Pillar of The Sky" while sosh meant daughter in Laryonyist culture. Privlege from the beginning, Knaddqia.sosh was already in line to obtain her parents water extractor company that functioned within the Nsraz city. Prior to her birth however, her parents were in a feud with the Enumazrim bloodline elders who believed the father to be illegitimate of legally owning the rights to the company. This was due to the fact that he was only half Enumazrim, mixed by the Laryonyist blood that made him impure. By Law of Rights, mixed bloodlines were not allowed to own companies, operate corporations from the top, or even build one from the ground up. This was to prevent rival bloodlines from redirecting resources elsewhere and away from the bloodlines who depended on the economy to survive. With this being an issue in giving their daughter legal rights and ownership of the company, the family paid off several scholarly law seers to find a loophole, one of which allowed for their daughter to become the head of the company one day. Knaddqia.sosh at an early age, was taught by some of the regions renown teachers in history, math, and science. Though this proved difficult with Knaddqia.sosh whose interested lied with breaking stuff, a lot of stuff. Her general disinterest in learning to speak proved quite annoying at first by her mother who cherished education above all else, and immediately tried to force her to speak even before she could run. Feeling despondent with her child's inability to learn quickly as many Enumazrim were capable of, she began blaming it on her father, whose mixed bloodline might be the cause of her learning 'disability'. Fights between both parents were a private matter, one that was never seen by anyone, including their own daughter. The marriage between them soon grew sour and before long the mother had an affair, which caused her to become pregnant and gave birth to male Enumazrim pure blood. Feeling no ill-will towards his wife, the father, Vathran, welcomed the child as one of his own as the mother reconcile her mistakes but kept her distance with her former husband. With Knaddqia.sosh reaching the age of 8, her ability to speak was becoming an ever increasing problem. Her words were mixed and her tongue fumbled with sentences. Fearing that she would have further issues speaking, he hired a speech therapist who could help improve how she spoke. For over a saeculus, Knaddqia.sosh struggled with speaking but slowly began losing her problem all together, thanks to the fact that her dialect was not one of Enumazrim but that of the Hvaasian Dialect. The Hvaasian Dialect was not immediate but noticeable, which reinforced the mother's belief that her daughter did in fact had a learning disability. She was, in the eyes of her own mother, less of a Enumazrim as a result for having such a dialect. During this time, Knaddqia.sosh grew up watching over her brother, Dmar.kinosh. She would play with him and likewise with her, with which she ignored the divorce that bitterly decayed the roots of their family during this period. It mattered little to Knaddqia.sosh who felt the thorn that was her mother's disappointment, wishing to see Dmar.kinosh over ever truly spending time with her own mother. She became attached to Dmar, becoming ever protective of him and longing to be around him, especially after he was forced to be with their mother in the city of Teaire. As her education meandered and slowly began to fall apart, Knaddqia.sosh relinquished and completely forgo education all together, instead choosing other means to learn. The streets of Nsraz offered a unique take on life, one from the very top from which she saw life and another entirely different form of hardship as she ran away from home, leading her father on endless searches throughout the city and nights that he spent alone, worrying for his daughter. The Streets of Nsraz Her father would not give up, believing that his daughter is somewhere in Nsraz, an already growing and expanding city that is flourishing with people from all walks of life. In the santhra's that followed, Knaddqia.sosh evaded capture by her father's hired help, often times sneaking into buildings to be left alone. Believing she would never reach her parent's potential, she felt it was necessary to flee from her home. Her knowledge of city life beyond her home was limited. At first, she starved, unsure how to procure food without the currency that was needed to obtain it.